The Erogenous Zone
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Chichiri recieves quite the unusual birthday present from best friend Nuriko, which leads to a night that's garunteed to change his life. Tas/Chi


The Erogenous Zone

By Sakata Ri Houjun

Warning: Though not lemon, the content is graphic to a point. This was based off an article I read about Tantra seminars.

~***~

I admit it. I think I'm good in bed. I have what it takes and there's almost nothing I won't try. But after recieving my birthday present from my best friend, Nuriko, I suddenly found myself turning into a nervous wreck.

The violet-haired crossdresser had been my closest friend throughout my life, ever since the both of us were ostricized in highschool as outcasts, him for his flamboyant personality, me for my disfigurement. He was always there for me with a smile and a quart of ice cream whnever I felt down. I would often tell him my deepest secrets as though he were more my sister than my best friend. He helped me through the breakup of my childhood sweetheart, Kouran, the one girl who looked past my scarred face, but not past my tendencies. 

What hurt worse with Kouran was that after she found out I was bi, she belived in the years we had been sleeping together, I was also sleeping with Nuriko. She wouldn't accpet the fact that he and I were only friends, but then again, I knew she was a homophobe going into our relationship.

That didn't stop Nuri from trying to fix me up with that girl or this guy, though. He was so relaxed, open-minded, and unihibited that he figured it would be enough to attract my perfect partner. You have to give him bonus points for enthusiam despite all the failed and diasterous dates I've been on. Well what can you expect from a man who changes lovers quicker than he changes eyeliner. Still his drive is undaunted.

Recently, Nuriko's been going on and on about this wonderful new workshop that his current lover got him into. One that he's been trying unsucessfully to drag me to. That is until I opened my birthday card and found my surprise...

A free night session in an unadulterated tantra workshop.

I should explain: Tantra is an ancient,religious Indian philosophy, which is based on the principle that sexual energy is divine. It's about using breath and meditation to pull energy from your *ahem* genital area into your awareness. Basically turning your whole body into an erogenous zone. 

Once a month, a raven-haired godess with big dark lips who goes by the name of Soi, and her partner, Tomo, host a tantra workshop and "play session" in their huge loft. And according to Nuriko's present, next Thursday night will be my foray into the pseudo-underground world, where artists, doctors, bankers, lawyers, and writers gather to, as Nuriko says, "cultivate and celebrate their erotic spirit."

At first I tried to turn down my friend's offer. There was no way I was going to spend an evening naked with a bunch of strange new-age fanatics. Suzaku knows I've been listening to my outspoken friend rant continiously about how it stimulates your body, transforming your performance in bed. I think that if I should become a monk, then perhaps that might stifle Nuriko's enthusiam. Then again, he would do his damnest to find a loophole so I could get laid.

It was then that I notice a note at the bottom of my invitation. In order to partake in the class, I needed a mate. Yes, an escape clause!

No, damn. Underneath that was a phone number...a potential partner. Trust Nuriko to cover his bases to get me where he wants me.

A week before the event, and I have to meet another blind date. Only this one I'm going to have to get intimate with. I'm sure the gods are laughing at me.

I call the number provided, dreading to find out if this person listed, Tasuki, is as bad as the rest of the men and women Nuri's tried to set me up with. My cross-dressing friend has an eye for looks, but for personality...he lacks judgement. As the phone rings in my ear, I can only shudder at what I would be forced to endure next week.

"Hello?"

I find myself silenced by that deep, sexy voice. My mouth opening and closing before I finally squeak out a return greeting. 

"Hi."

There's a short pause, then a rich melodious laugh fills my ears, sending a rushing warmth through my body. "This must be Chichiri. Nuriko told me that you'd call."

I can only blink at that. "Um, that'd be me."

He laughs again, the sound making me feel as though his hands are caressing me right now. Is that even possible? "Don't worry, I promise to be gentle with you as it's your first time. I've been doing this tantra thing for years, ever since my ex got me into it."

"Y-years?" I squeak out, my eye going wide. This was starting to sound like a cult. What was I getting into?

"I think your being confident enough to do this with a stranger is really cool. If you're ever uncomfrotable, just let me know. Things can get kinda intense."

His words remind me of all the times Nuriko actually indulged on the details of his attendances. Soi's soirees are sensually charged. They start with instructional tips about breathing, meditation, and movement. Then, after the "class", she invites everyone to stay and test out their new-found skills. Naked.

My sweet Saukau, what have I gotten myself into?

*~~~*

Despite my inibitions about the evening, I decided to dress accordingly, chosing a loose pair of drawstring pants colored a rich brown, and a cream-colored shirt. I left the top two buttons undone at Nuriko's insistance and donned a pair of sandals to complete the ensemble. My long hair was tied back, bangs curtaining my scar. The violet-haired queen who got me into this mess and his current lover, a blue-eyed youth he picked up from the club two months ago who went by the name of Amiboshi, escort me into the loft. 

I am intoxicated by the scent of sage. Velvet pillows are strewn across the floor, Indian saris double as drapes, candles flicker, the exotic sounds of tabla drums purr from the speakers. The ambience alone is a turn-on, and I find myself anticipating Tasuki's arrival.

Admittedly, I half-expected to see nothing but hippies with henna painted up their arms and peirced, tattoo-clad deviants. But as it turns out, the class is made up of all good-looking and seemingly normal people. Everyone is friendly and seems refreshingly open to me, despite my appearance.

At last, Tasuki arrives.

The 21-year-old painter meets my shocked expression with an easy-going smile, his peircing eyes a golden color I have never seen before. He brushes aside the untamed red hair, salient muscles ripling beneath his tight green shirt at the movement. The younger man moves with the grace of a wild beast as he slides up towards me, slipping off his backpack and dropping it to the floor to place his hand at the small of my back in greeting, leaning in close.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," he whispers seductively.

I can't help but be attracted to his soothing personality and dead-on eye contact.

The class starts with some guided moving meditation, which is basically dancing with our partners. Soi turns up the music and instructs us to let the beat take over and communicate without words to let your mate know that you are happy to see him or her.

Nuriko immediately begins to move in synch with Amiboshi, like a pair of old pros. I'm so nervous, my limbs are rigid. But Tasuki slithers seductively. He winks at me. 

"Let your shoulders say hello," Tomo says, giving us a cue. I slowly move mine in circles, one at a time. Tasuki follows my motion so that we're moving in unison. He smells amazing. His shirt moves with his body as though it was a second skin, fully revealing the shape of his torso.

"Let your hips say hello," Tomo pants. Tasuki puts his hands on my hips as we gyrate together smoothly. I bite my lower lip and feel my skin become flushed and hot. For twenty more minutes, we let our knees, butts, and feet say hello. The more we dance, the more relaxed I feel.

The eye contact we've been instructed to maintain is piercingly erotic. I wonder if my redheaded partner can hear the thud of my heart. We're not supposed to talk, but he mouths, "You're so sexy." I blush.

Next, we sit on the floor and practice special breathing techniques. We are taught Kundalini-yoga breath work: short and quick inhaling and exhaling through the nose. It's supposed to increase your blood flow. Who knows if it does? I'm too busy worrying I'll shoot out a booger.

Now, as we meditate, Soi asks us to think about what we want from the night. But I can oly think about Tasuki and what might happen between us. Does he expect us to get naked? will I get naked? Am I supposed to sleep with him? Will everyone else have sex? Is there protection? Will Nuriko ever let me live this down?

My thoughts are interuppted when Soi and Tomo, fully clothed, begin demonstrating several sex poses. They explain how syncing our breathing with our mates' will enhance closeness during foreplay and intercourse. Tasuki and I sit face-to-face, chests pressed together. We lock our heels behind each other's waists and lean back while clasping each other's wrists. We're told to inhale as we rear away from each other, and then exhale as he flow back together.

I feel my blood pulsing from my heart down my torso, through my arms, passing through his, and returning to my heart. It's as if his body and breath are penetrating my being, as if we're actually making love. Maybe it's the thrill of doing this with a man I hardly know, or maybe this tantra stuff is really working. Either way, we move effortlessly to position number two.

I'm on my back, ankles on his shoulders. His crotch is between my knees, and though I've never been in this pose before, it's never felt so sexy. Again we're instructed to breathe together and gently gyrate our hips. Our intense concentration makes this simple action truly powerful and passionate. The, um, evidence is between Tasuki's and my legs.

Three other limb arrangements are explored, each one more acrobatic and enticing. The 90-minute "lesson" ends with another dance and all of us sharing our emotions. Tomo and Soi are entangled togehter intimately, freely exploring the other's bodies as they listen to each statement about the evening. Amiboshi is seated comfortabl in Nuriko's skirted lap, hands intertwined tightly. Tasuki and I lay on the floor, cuddling. He plays with my bangs and tickles my back as I tell everyone in the room how scared I was initally and how incredibly calm I am now.

Tasuki tells everyone he feels lucky to be with such a beautiful man. I can't help but kiss him on the cheek.

Soi stands, telling everyone, "If any of you want to stay, we tradionally do a play session, in which you are free to explore your new knowledge."

Tasuki looks at me and opens those golden eyes wide. I'm game.

He holds my hand as I sidle up between his legs on a high-backed victorian sofa. I look around me in awe. Everyone is slowly dancing, as we had earlier, but now they're disrobing. The enviroment is safe, protected. I'm in a judgement-free palace of pleasure. There are clusters of four, five, six people, touching each other, Nuriko and his lover among them.

"Let's go," Tasuki whispers.

"Yes, let's," I reply, wondering if he means "let's leave." But he doesn't. He means, "let's get our groove on." 

As we get back into dance mode, I'm instantly at ease again, suddenly unfazed by the fact that we're surronded by nakedness and the sounds of sex. I'm offically in the moment, and I'm loving it. Tasuki takes off his shirt, revealing tight muscles, tanned perfectly. 

"Can I?" he asks, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I nod, and beore I know it, I'm wearing nothing my my skivvies.

The other people seem so comfortable naked. I figure, if they can do it, so can I. Tasuki and I press our lips together. We're not kissing, just breathing close, in a circle. I feel our hearts beat in sync. It's so hot, I forget someone might be watching.

Suddenly, all our clothes are off, and Tasuki's giving me the massage of my life, with a feather he had in his backpack. Apparently it's a tantric massage technique he learned in earlier seminars. As I writhe in excitement, Soi comes over and asks if she can help support us.

"Please," Tasuki responds. Soi instructs him to lightly, barely, run his fingertips over my body. 

"Touch the backs of his knees and elbows. Those neglected areas are hyper-sensitive." She's right; I'm tingling.

I do some kundalini breathing, and even though Tasuki is nowhere near my groin, I feel like he is. As every ounce of tension, from deadlines to taxes, leaks from my pores, I reach up to touch him back. 

He stops me. "No, this is about you," he says as he shifts to give me a tantric genital massage. He slathers his hands with oil and then begins lightly touching my you-know-what. It's slow and I'm almost in tears because it feels so good.

Tasuki leans toward me and whispers, "I'm feeling this just as much as you are. Welcome to tantra." He continues to please me, and almost brings me to climax about a dozen times. It is incredibly erotic and satisfying.

Much to my surprise and disappointment, we don't end up having actual intercourse. We don't even want to. Tantra is about so much more. Instead, Tasuki guides me to sit on his lap. We are so connected, it almost feels like he's inside me. He blows on my neck, down my back. I tickle his thighs. We just breathe, enjoying the feel of one another's skin. By midnight, I feel as if Tasuki and I have known each other forever. We've spent only five hours together.

As the evening ends, Tasuki helps me back into my clothing, buttoning up my shirt. I stare deep into those fathomless eyes, shamelessly taking his hand as we follow Nuriko and Amiboshi out the door. I whisper into the redhead's ear, asking him to stay the night. He responds by slipping an arm around my waist, pulling me tight against his body.

I flush, thinking about ravishing his incredible body, tradional style. But I decide not to. Some things are better left undone.

Well after crawling into bed next to a naked Tasuki, and long into the night where I'm surrounded by his warmth, my body continues to tingle, just as tantra, my new best friend, promised.

Remind me to thank Nuriko for the double birthday present.


End file.
